


my little miracle

by taoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Physical Disability, tw for anxiety, tw for depression, tw for panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoris/pseuds/taoris
Summary: The red phenomena is a disease where when one person is born without a soulmate, they end up going blind. One day, Kuroo Tetsurou finds himself losing his vision.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	my little miracle

“It seems to be the red phenomena.” The doctor concludes. “There seems to be no damages to his optic nerves, and we didn’t see any clouding in his lens. The phenomena could be the reason behind the vision loss.”

“Is this covered by insurance?” Kuroo jokes.

But no one else is laughing aside from himself. His parents must be frowning at him. They must be disappointed, or rather pitying him. No vision and no soulmate? How horrible could it get for him? He hasn’t even been in his job for a year, and he would eventually need to quit, because how could a journalist write when they’re blind? He’s losing hope in himself and if it isn’t too ridiculous to believe it all happening at once, he would think some kind of god is playing with him.

“There’s no cure for it, at the moment. But Kuroo can sign himself for tests—“

“No. It’s okay.” Kuroo cuts his doctor. “I don’t want to participate in any testings.”

When his parents led him out of the doctor’s office in a wheelchair, Kuroo is not able to stop his tears. His mother hugs him tightly, telling him reassurances that he will be fine, that they will never give up on him, and that they still love him no matter what happend. Though nothing is processing in Kuroo’s mind, only so much hopelessness in his heart.

* * *

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Kuroo.” The Editor-in-Chief of Kuroo’s newspaper says on the other line “Don’t worry about your resignation letter, I’ll draft it instead and send it to HR myself. Let us know if you need anything.”

“Maybe a new pair of eyes, Oikawa.” He says jokingly but his boss isn’t having any of it. “Stop this, Kuroo. Stop these self-depracating acts. You’re only making things hard for yourself.” Oikawa says.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa. It’s just been so dark for a week. I don’t know if I could ever get used to this.” 

“I doubt you ever would. But please, at least live a little, Kuroo.”

Oikawa only sighs as he hears Kuroo’s laughs turn into sobs. As one of their young journalists bustling with so much enthusiasm, Kuroo’s resignation is a big loss to the team.

“We’ll be sure to visit you.”

* * *

A few days later, Kuroo is awakened by his mom’s voice. He also hears footsteps in his room.

“Mom? Who’s there?” Kuroo asks, sitting up from his bed.

“Your father and I decided to get you an in-home nurse.” The delight is apparent in his mother’s voice. “This is Kenma.”

“Hi Kuroo, I’m Kenma. I’ll be staying with you 24/7.” Kenma says in the most approachable way possible, Kuroo could laugh at how there is so much pity he could detect in his tone.

“My parents are not giving you a day off?” Kuroo asks.

“I literally live next door, Kuroo-san. This is almost close to rest days for me.” Kenma explains.

“You might as well just be my soulmate, then.” Kuroo whispers, and slowly lies back on his bed. “I’ll be sleeping for now. You can come back later.”

“Kuroo is still in a lot of stress, right now, I’m sorry Kenma-san.” He hears his mother before the door to his bedroom closes.

Kuroo couldn’t help but get a little mad at himself. He knows his parents aren’t rich and hiring a nurse is going to take a toll on their savings. Kuroo has already tried to give his parents his card where he’s kept most of his money for at least a year of working. While it’s not big, it could have at least helped with the expenses at home. But his mother didn’t take it and told him to save it for the future. But what future is there for a person like him? He couldn’t even tell the time anymore. He just wakes up, listen to podcasts, eat, shower with the help of his parents, go back to sleep, and repeat every single thing. Every single day.

“Kuroo-san?” Kenma knocks on the door before opening it and sees Kuroo sitting on his swivel chair, huge headphones on.

Kenma stares at Kuroo’s laptop, it’s playing an audio drama and Kuroo is laughing along with it.

“Kuroo-san, your lunch.” He says again, louder this time.

“Oh.” Kuroo takes off his headphone. “Sorry. Didn’t see you there... ha!” Kuroo laughs at his own joke but eventually falls flat as he doesn’t hear any response from Kenma.

“You like audio dramas?” Kenma asks.

“I just got into it, to be honest. I accidentally clicked it

thinking it was another episode of No Sleep. But I think this is better. I feel like I’m watching a movie and the monitor just isn’t working.” Kuroo laughs and Kenma couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s called the Two Princes. What’s the story about?” Kuroo detects actual curiousity

in Kenma’s voice and he couldn’t help but feel a little warmth in his chest.

“Well, I think it’s an adventure of two princes who needs to go to some enchanted forest.” He explains. “Do you want to listen to it with me?”

“Is it okay if we start from the beginning?”

Eventually, his podcast marathons only happen when Kenma is around. They argue over small things, and Kuroo’s starting to feel the burden less than it used to.

“I definitely think Rupert will confess first.” Kuroo says.

Kenma pauses the podcast and raises his brow at Kuroo.

“No way, Amir will confess first. I feel it. He is so soft for Rupert!” Kenma argues and Kuroo laughs. Kenma easily gets annoyed when he goes against him, and Kenma sounds absolutely lovely whenever he would grunt in annoyance.

“I love annoying you.” Kuroo says.

“I hate you.”

As time passes by, Kuroo has become dependent to Kenma. From choosing podcast episodes they will listen to, until showering, Kuroo could no longer imagine not having Kenma in his life. He’s getting painfully attached and he knows it’s not going to end well. He’s born without a soulmate. And somewhere in this world, Kenma’s soulmate is waiting for him. Or maybe they already met. And Kuroo is just setting his poor self for a heartbreak.

“Are you... seeing someone?” Kuroo asks one night as Kenma feeds him dinner.

“No. Why?” Kenma’s answer is brief.

Kuroo feels like Kenma doesn’t want to talk about it. But Kenma always uses that voice where he’s trying to be nice and it’s making Kuroo a little mad.

“I’m sorry. I just feel like I’m taking away your time when you could be with the person you love instead of attending to me.”

“What are you talking about, Kuroo-san? I’m being paid hefty by your parents. My dream is to live alone in an island surrounded by enormous piles of money.”

“Oh god.” Kuroo laughs. “You definitely did not just recite a Tangled song to me right now.”

“I did.” Kenma chuckles at him.

“No, really. I think my calling is to help people in need. This is why I studied so hard to become a nurse.” Kenma explains. “I lost my parents at a young age. And saving lives just became kind of an advocacy to me.”

“You wanna save my life, then?” Kuroo asks.

“You don’t need saving, Kuroo.” Kenma says “You need to love yourself again.”

Kuroo sleeps that night thinking about love. Is it possible to fall in love without loving himself? Because whatever he is feeling right now sure as hell is not just anything friendly. And he’s afraid.

He’s afraid that he knows this love will not be given back. He’s afraid that he will die alone. And no matter how much Kenma wants to save him, Kuroo knows Kenma could not nurse his love in return.

Pray tell him, what hope is there for someone who’s bound for an eternal life of loneliness and sadness? Only a miracle could save him at this point. Not even his parents’ hefty payment to Kenma could make him love Kuroo.

Kuroo sleeps with a heavy heart that night. So heavy, that when Kenma wakes him up the next day, there are tears in his eyes.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Kenma asks as he prepares Kuroo’s breakfast next to his bed.

“Sort of. Yeah.” Kuroo says, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

“What happened?” Kenma asks in curiosity.

“I had a dream that the person I love... didn’t love me back.” He says.

“Oh.” Is the only response he got from Kenma.

“I’m pathetic, right? I lost my sight because I’m bound to die alone. What the hell am I moping for over some stupid unrequited love?” Kuroo laughs pitily at himself and pauses when a hand grips his.

“Stop doing that to yourself.”

Kenma’s voice is angry and Kuroo’s too surprised to say anything.

“You’re not pathetic. Your life is not just nothing. You will not die alone, I promise you that. Even if it means I will sit by your side till my last breath I will not let you be alone. Not on my watch, Tetsurou.”

“Stop doing this to me, Kenma.” His voice breaks at this point and Kuroo feels a teardrop or two, which Kenma wipes away with a tissue he must have gotten from Kuroo’s bedside table.

“Just because you’re like this doesn’t mean your life has no meaning, okay?”

“Kenma...”

“You’re... someone who definitely should be loved unconditionally.” Kuroo hears Kenma sobbing, and he would think it’s only his imagination until on of Kenma’s teardrop lands on his hand.

“Why are you crying Kenma?”

“Because you made me cry.” Kenma says, blowing his nose on a tissue paper and Kuroo laughs.

“You’re a baby.” Kuroo teases.

“Says the one crying in his sleep.” Kenma snarls at him and Kuroo laughs even harder.

“Hey. Thanks a lot.” Kuroo smiles and he hears another sob from Kenma.

“Thanks Kenma for... just being there.” Kuroo says.

“Enough of this, okay? Your food is getting cold.”

“What did you prepare today, chef?”

“You like Mackerel, right?”

Kuroo smiles at this. Maybe life isn’t so meaningless after all. He would have to just stop hoping for a happy ending. Maybe what matters right now is the present. Whatever the future holds, Kuroo tells himself not to worry about it. As long as he got Kenma by his side, there is absolutely nothing to worry about.

* * *

“Kuroo-san?” Kenma knocks on Kuroo’s door. It’s just 3pm so Kuroo must be studying braille by himself. Kenma opens the door only to see Kuroo draped in his blanket, lying on his bed.

“You will be surprised with what I bought, Kuroo-san. When you wake up—“ Kenma pauses as he sees Kuroo shaking. He’s having chills! Kenma rushes to his side and feels his forehead. Kuroo is burning hot. He steps out to get the thermometer from his first aid bag. When he gets back to the room, Kenma hears Kuroo call his name.

“Kenma... Don’t leave.”

“Hey, I’m here, okay? Let me just check your temperature.” Kenma sighs in anger as he sees the device show a 40°C temp.

“Kuroo, are you okay? How are you feeling?” Kenma asks.

“C-cold. Really cold...” Kuroo shivers. “I-I’m dying a-alone, right?” He manages to joke and laugh.

“Can you stop saying that? I’m here right beside you okay? No one is dying! You are not leaving me, Tetsurou. And I will never. Ever. Leave your side.” Kenma says. They fall into silence after that and he makes Kuroo take his medicine.

Throughout the day, Kuroo’s temperature

fluctuates from high to low, which keeps Kenma extremely worried. He’s checking Kuroo’s temperature every thirty minutes and talks to Kuroo while the black-haired guy is sleeping.

It’s almost four in the morning, when Kuroo’s temperature went back to normal that Kenma passes out in exhaustion.

The first thing Kuroo feels when he wakes up is a pair of hands enclosing his. Then, a very, very horrible headache. There are fuzzy wires weirdly moving beneath his closed lids. It’s weird, since it’s the first time his vision has detected such movements since he lost sight.

He cracks his eyes opens and gasps at the sudden light entering his field of vision. Tears are starting to form in his eyes when Kenma is shaken awake and sees Kuroo.

“Hey, what’s happening?” Kenma asks.

For the first time, Kuroo’s eyes landed on Kenma and he couldn’t help but cry at how beautiful this person is in front of him. Kenma’s face is absolutely small. And his pointy nose is so small and cute that wants to touch it.

“You have lovely brown eyes, Kenma.” He says in between his sobs and Kenma’s jaw falls in surprise.

“H-how?”

Kuroo just shakes his head. He couldn’t explain what just happened, but he just gained his vision back and there are no words to explain how overwhelming everything is right now.

Kenma jumps to hug him and he feels the blond-haired boy sobbing in his embrace.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Kuroo asks and Kenma looks at him.

“Because I honestly thought I was going to lose you.” Kenma says and Kuroo wipes his tears away.

“You’re not. I’m here now. I can see again. And I can finally... see you.”

Kuroo holds Kenma’s small head and it’s funny just how huge his hand is cupping Kenma’s face. “I was so afraid I was never going to see the face of the person I love.”

Kenma puts his hands over Kuroo’s and smiles at him. “I... I love you too. So much, Kuroo.”

When Kuroo closes his eyes to kiss Kenma, the darkness that envelops his vision is no longer scary. He knows that even if he looses whatever he has right now as long as he has Kenma by his side, things will be okay.

“Kenma. My little miracle.” Kuroo says when they break the kiss.

“Don’t make me cry more. Oh, I also bought a microphone yesterday because I thought it would be nice if we made a podcast together.” Kenma says.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Kuroo smiles. “Maybe we should name it, Miracle?”

Kenma nods and smiles in agreement.


End file.
